HYPAness
by Cinn
Summary: A few nonrelated days for the crew of the Neb. Partying, Socksliding, hairdressing, trampolining, pet alergies and snow machines! And a very good way to lose your sanity. High insanity levels. 8th chappie edited. Did I mention vents and floods? FINISHED.
1. Let's Party!

Spana: Yo dudes, :) I'm back with a hopefully funny fanfic. And I do not mean to take the mick of anything in this fic. I don't own anything to do with the matrix apart abilities to watch it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's Party Mayrix Style.  
  
What would happen at a party if the matrix cast when HYPA!?! Find out......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo: * finishes singing "it's a beautiful day" whilst laughing madly *  
  
Trinity: * screaching with laughter *  
  
Neo: Hey, Trinity, your deafening me!  
  
Trinity: Sooo.....? Hey Morpheus, you have a go on the karaoke machine!  
  
Morpheus: Oh, alright! * sings "with out me" but falls over whilst doing a crazy dance *  
  
Everyone else: * roars with laughter *  
  
Morpheus: * runs away blushing *  
  
Niobe: Come on, Trinity, Switch, let's have a go!  
  
Trinity: All right!  
  
Switch: YAY!  
  
Niobe+Trinity+Switch: * sing "scandalous" but keep hitting each other with their dance moves *  
  
All the boys: * laugh madly *  
  
Trinity: Goop Fight!!!!!  
  
Cypher+Apoc: YAY!!  
  
Everyone grabbs a tub of goop and a spork and have their version of an ice cream fight.  
  
Morpheus: * returns * Where is everyone?  
  
Everyone else: BOOOOOOOOOO! * aims at Morpheus *  
  
Morpheus: Hey! * recieves 8 sporkfuls of goop * You'll pay for that! * picks up a spork and a tub of goop *  
  
Neo+Trinity: OW!! * have just run into each other aiming at other people *  
  
Locke: * laughs *  
  
Neo+Trinity: * look at each other and aim at Locke *  
  
Locke: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK * runs *  
  
Tank+Cypher: * aim and hit each other in the face then laugh madly *  
  
Dozer: What the...........!?!  
  
Everyone else: * shuts-up and looks at Dozer *  
  
Dozer: Clean this mess up.  
  
Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, But we're havin' fun.  
  
Dozer: I don't care clean it up, NOW!!!  
  
Everyone starts cleaning up.........  
  
Trinity: * sticks foot out and trips Neo up *  
  
Neo: Hey! * falls spilling all the water he is carrying over Apoc *  
  
Apoc: HEY! * trys to hit Neo with goop *  
  
Neo: * dodges *  
  
Apoc: * hits locke with goop * Oppps  
  
Locke: Oy!! * attemps to hit Apoc with a mop, but hits Cypher *  
  
Trinity: Look Cypher has hair!! * points *  
  
Everyone but Dozer and Cypher: * laugh *  
  
Mouse: Well it took a long time to grow!!!  
  
Dozer: Tidy up you lot!  
  
Mouse: Why, this is funny!  
  
Dozer: No it ain't! Now tidy up!  
  
Everyone else: * tidies up *  
  
Mouse: * Muttering * Wudda got funnier if you'd let us carry on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spana: Sorry about the oocness and i know Dozer wouldn't really be that strict but it had to be someone just so happened to be him..... Here are some little matrix gags for me to leave you with...................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. Neo's birthday  
  
Trinity: here ya go Neo, Happy Birthday. * hands him a pressi *  
  
Neo: Thanks * opens pressi to reveil a spork * That's very spork-full of you.  
  
SE: Cybol clash :SE  
  
Trinity: Neo that ain't funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2. Mouse's Date.  
  
Neo: Mouse, what are you doing?  
  
Mouse: Getting ready, I'm goin' to go see the lady in red.  
  
Neo: But what's the point..........?  
  
Mouse: So she thinks I'm cute!  
  
Neo: But mouse, you change in the matrix once you enter so what's the point in gettin' ready in the real world??  
  
Mouse: Oh, yeah I forgot that......! 


	2. Sock Sliding!

Cinn: Yo people!!! Sorry this is so late coming, but I've been on holiday where I had a lot of funny idea's (hopefully). Well just read.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sock Sliding  
  
Need I say more....? Oh and they're HYPA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! * sliding down a corridor on the Neb in socks *  
  
Switch: Cool!  
  
Mouse: I wanna go! * takes his boots off *  
  
Trinity: * Moves out of the way *  
  
Mouse: * starts sliding * Woooooooo! Hooooooooooo!  
  
Morpheus: * enters from door into which mouse is sliding *  
  
Mouse: EEEEEEEEEEEK!!  
  
Morpheus: OW!  
  
Mouse: OUCH!!  
  
Trinity+Switch+Apoc: * laugh *  
  
Trinity: * slides again but in opposite direction * WHEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Neo: * opens door *  
  
Trinity: * chrashes into Neo * Hi  
  
Neo: Hi. Is this a standard form of greeting here?  
  
Trinity: No silly, we're sock sliding!  
  
Neo: I think you're the silly one!  
  
Trinity: Whatever.  
  
Apoc: My go! * slides * Hey shut the door!! * goes flying outa the door and down a ladder *  
  
Switch: Apoc!! * runs after him, but slides due to the fact she is only wearing socks on her feet *  
  
Tank: * enters * careful * catches switch *  
  
Switch: Thanks * follows Apoc *  
  
Tank: Dozer, come on we can have a sock sliding championship!!  
  
Trinity+Neo: YEAH!!  
  
Mouse: Close the door though....!  
  
Dozer: Ok * closes door *  
  
So Trinity, Neo, Morpheus, Mouse, Dozer and Tank have sock sliding races and Trinity and Neo end up head to head in the final.  
  
Dozer: 3.... 2.... 1.... GO!  
  
Trinity+Neo: * start sliding * WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Cypher: * opens the door * Hi!  
  
Trinity: EEEEEEEEEEK!!!  
  
Neo+Cypher: HELP!!  
  
Trinity+Cypher+Neo: OW! * end up in a big heap *  
  
Morpheus: Are you lot alright??  
  
Neo: No!  
  
Mouse+Tank+Dozer: * go and untangle them *  
  
Trinity: * untangeled first * I wanna go again, that was fun!!  
  
Tank: You want to crash onto people!?!?!  
  
Trinity: If it's fun, yeah!  
  
Cypher: You're weird!!!  
  
Trinity: * glares at him * Well at least I have hair!!  
  
Cypher+Morpheus: HEY!!  
  
Morpheus: You're insulting me too there you know!!  
  
Neo: She won't care!  
  
Trinity: No i don't, but I'll get the mop if you want!?!  
  
Morpheus: No thank you. I have no wish to become a hippy freak!  
  
Trinity: * coughs loudly *  
  
Morpheus: You insulted me first!  
  
Neo: You were a hippy!?!  
  
Trinity: What's wrong with hippies!?!  
  
Neo: Nothing, it doesn't seem like you. It sure ain't the trinity I know, that's for sure!!  
  
Trinity: I rather liked being a hippy!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: OK I admit that's wrong, but I DON'T cARE!!!! Even though my friend will kill me, but whatever, another couple of lil matrix gag for you..... If you have any ideas you want me to turn into chapters or gags please sate them in the reveiws. (I won't write more if I don't get any)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. Trinity's bus tour....  
  
Trinity: And if you look to the right you will s.......  
  
Old biddy 1: Look!!! A river!!!  
  
Old biddy 2: Where!?!  
  
Old biddy 3: On the left!!!  
  
All of the Old biddies: * run to the window *  
  
Trinity: It is a river people, just a river nothing special!!!!  
  
Neo: You should know that old people have a thing for rivers.  
  
Trinity: Uh huh. I've noticed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2. Neo's Fanclub!?!?!  
  
Trinity+Neo are on a water bus in Venice, when a lotta nuns come on it.....  
  
Neo: Hey, they worship god, don't they??  
  
Trinity: Yeah..... Your point being??  
  
Neo: I'm like god in the matrix.....  
  
Trinity: Neo, I don't think they're worshipping you!  
  
Neo: They might be.....  
  
Trinity: You wish!!!  
  
Neo: Just cos you want people to worship you........  
  
Trinity: I do not!!!! 


	3. Hairdressers!

Cinn: Thanks Triality for giving me this wonderful idea!! I didn't steal it, honest. She just said something similar and it gave me an idea..... That's the good thing about my friends, they give me funny ideas one of which is a fic chapter.... And I've edited the gag at the end of this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hairdressers.  
  
What happens when a HYPA Trinity and a HYPA Switch get unleashed in a hairdressers in the Matrix.....?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merovingian: I'll zue!!!  
  
Trinity: Do what you want. I don't live here, or this place don't know me so * sticks tongue out at the merovingian *  
  
Merovingian: I tell you I will sue!! I am not going to let you give me zis pink fluffy mess!!  
  
Switch: Actually it's a pink afro..  
  
Merovingian: I don't care vot zis is. I'm suing  
  
Trinity: Look buddy, * she's getting serious now * if you don't like Switch's wonderful hairstyle I suggest you got to hell, otherwise you'll make her cry and if she cries, you die... * pulls gun out at Merovingian *  
  
Merovingian: Erm..... OK. * pays then leaves *  
  
Trinity: That's always a good way to make 'em pay....  
  
Switch: You got that one... Want some more grape juice?  
  
Trinity: Defiantly.  
  
Trinity and Switch have a quick drink, then guess who walks in, who other that the twins.....  
  
Trinity: Hello, usual?  
  
One: Yes.  
  
Two: You know what will happen if it goes wrong.  
  
Switch: All to well.  
  
Trinity and Switch started on the twins, their hair took something like two hours, Cause they had to redo all the dreadlocks, but the twins wanted to dye the edges red..  
  
Trinity: Why do you want to dye the edges red? Why not all of it!?!  
  
One: Cause it wouldn't go with our outfits.  
  
Two: and the red's to look like blood.  
  
Switch: Whatever. * goes to get the dye * Erm... WE ONLY HAVE BLUE LEFT!!  
  
One: Even better!  
  
Two: Snail blood!  
  
Trinity: * gives both twins a funny look before yelling back to Switch * Bring it anyway!  
  
Switch: * returns with blue dye * Why?  
  
Trinity: Snail blood.  
  
One+Two: yeah!  
  
Well another 2 hours later, the twins left about an hour ago and Trinity and Switch had managed to upset a lot of the people in the matrix, including Persephone. Who had acquired a blue punk style hair do. When Cypher came along.  
  
Trinity: Hello.  
  
Cypher: Hello, I want hair!  
  
Trinity: OK, sit here and I'll be back in a min. * gives Switch a look and leaves *  
  
Switch: Come on sit 'ere * beckons to a chair *  
  
Cypher: * sits down *  
  
Switch: * blindfolds Cypher causing him to shout a lot *  
  
Trinity: * returns * Here sort this out whilst I mix up some white dye.  
  
Switch: OK.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Switch: There you go... * unblindfolds Cypher *  
  
Cypher: WHAT!! I look like Merlin!!!  
  
Trinity: That was the idea!  
  
Cypher: I look like a wizard! I do have a reputation you know!  
  
Switch: So do we. * starts giggling *  
  
Trinity: Just give us what you owe and get out! * also starts giggling *  
  
Cypher pays and greets Neo as he enters, then leaves.  
  
Trinity: Hi Neo!  
  
Neo: Hi.* seeing a half hiden half drunk bottle of grape juice * Have you been on grape juice?  
  
Trinity: Erm.... * thinks back over the events of the day * Yeah think so.  
  
Neo: Thought so..  
  
Trinity: Wanna new hair style?  
  
Neo: Not if you've been on grape juice, I know what happens when you've had some!  
  
Trinity: Well what would I be able to do wrong!?!  
  
Neo: I saw what you did to the Merovingian, which made me laugh to much whilst I was trying to fight him! Causing me to lose and I'm now in pain!!!!  
  
Trinity: That was funny! His hair style! And don't make switch cry about it otherwise I'll have to kill you!  
  
Switch: What's going on? Is he having a hair cut?  
  
Trinity: I'm trying to persuade him, but he wont cause we've been on grape juice....  
  
Neo: You've BOTH been on grape juice! Defiantly not now! It's a wonder you get any customers at all!!  
  
Switch: * kicks Neo out of the hairdressers *  
  
Neo: OW!  
  
Switch: That sorted that.  
  
Trinity: * glares at Switch *  
  
5 hours later...  
  
A multicoloured Trinity and Switch, who had been mixing hair dye, started cleaning up the mess they'd made when mouse arrived...  
  
Trinity: OK, we'll give you a nice hairstyle so you can go and see the woman in Red... * tries to fight back her evil grin *  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Mouse: Cool!!!  
  
Trinity: Shit! You weren't supposed to like it!!  
  
Mouse: Oh, it's wicked though! I like all the colours!!  
  
Switch: * starts giggling * Trinity, you should have known mouse would like all the fluorescent colour patches!!  
  
Mouse: Thanks!! * leaves after paying *  
  
Trinity: She won't like it anyway.  
  
Switch: Whatever. We better clean up now! We're done for the day.  
  
Trinity: Yeah, I wish we had all this stuff in the real world then we could torment everyone on the Neb too!  
  
Switch: Yeah! We could dye everyone's hair purple!  
  
Trinity: Or green!  
  
Switch: or pink!  
  
Trinity: Or we could squirt dye at random patches on their hair!  
  
Switch+Trinity: * burst out laughing whilst carrying on discussing things they could do to them in the real world. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: What in the world was I thinking when I wrote this!?! Serious HYPA check needed, Oh well, I think I've got high levels of hypaness in this chapter. Please give me idea's for gags or chapters if you have any! obviously by review, and comment on anything else you feel necessary.... Another gag. Oh and I won't update agin if you don't reveiw!! I mean it this time, cos my other fic is takin up quite a bit of my time so if no ones reading this there's no point wasting time on it is there??? Or if no one reveiws my other fic this'll get carried on, but you better reveiw so I do carry this on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One+Two are doing a quick tv program, on how to be the perfect assassin.  
  
One: Tip number 2..  
  
Two: is to phase..  
  
One+Two show the reporters what they mean and phase through the T.V. set, and end up in Neo's flat (his old one, before he was released even though this is set after that.) But they kind of come through at the wrong time. Because Neo and Trinity, who'd started off watching the assassin program, had started doing adult things...  
  
One: How'd we..  
  
Two: ..Get here?  
  
Neo: * turns away from Trinity. * What the....!?!  
  
One+Two: * blush. *  
  
Trinity: Either get beack into the T.V. set, and don't come back or go to hell! * pulls out two guns and points them at the twins.  
  
One+Two: Um. O.K. * phase back through the T.V. set. *  
  
Trinity: God. People have a habit of disturbing us! Don't they!?!  
  
Neo: Yeah. 


	4. Hiccups and trampolines!

Spana: Yo dudes, Me again *hic* I worte this when i had hiccups, so....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiccups.  
  
What happens if the crew of the Neb get hiccups......?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity: * hic * I've got hiccups, and it's hard to eat 'em! * hic *  
  
Neo: * hic * speak for yourself * hic drops bowl of goop *  
  
Morpheus: * hic * It's hard to go to the loo with 'em too * hic *  
  
Neo+Trinity: * look at Morpheus in a strange way, then hiccup simultaneously *  
  
Trinity: * hic * We really wanted to know that, didn't we!?! * hic *  
  
Morpheus: * hic * You mighta * hic *  
  
Tank: * enters * Hey come look what I found!!  
  
They all follow Tank to a big trampoline  
  
Trinity: Cool! * hic *  
  
Neo: * hic * Neat! * Hic *  
  
Morpheus: * hic * How d'ya find it!?! * hic *  
  
Tank: It's kinda hard to miss!  
  
Trinity+Neo: * run on to the trampoline, hiccuping * YAY!!!  
  
Trinity: * hic * This is wicked! * flips over and does a kung-fu kick *  
  
Neo: * hic * Watch it! * hic, bounce * Hey hiccups make you bounce!!!  
  
Trinity: Cool, AWWWWWWWWWW!! My hiccups 'ave gone now!  
  
Neo: * hic * Mine 'avent!  
  
Morpheus: You two, calm down! * hic *  
  
Trinity: Why should we? * flip *  
  
Tank: Yeah! Why should they? It looks like fun! * joins in with the fliping and bouncing *  
  
5mins later......... ( Trinity+Neo+Tank are still on the trampoline )  
  
Neo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! My hiccups have gone now!  
  
Tank: * hic * You've given 'em to me though!!  
  
Trinity+Neo: * giggle *  
  
Tank: It ain't funny! It's hard to consetrate on the Matrix code with hiccups!  
  
Trinity: Sooooo....? We care because......?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spana: Short 'n' sweet ( as if! ) Please review to give me advice and idea's for new chapters. I'm gonna leave you with another quick little matrix gag.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three of the matrix cast have decided to do a quick little radio broadcast, but something has gone wrong!  
  
Neo: What do you think then, Trinity?  
  
Switch: I'm not Trinity!  
  
Neo: Switch, what are you doing here?  
  
Switch: I'm supposed to be here, you novice!  
  
Neo: Then how come on my script it says Trinity?  
  
Switch: Your not supposed to just read the scrip you know! By the way you're still on air! The listners can hear you!  
  
Neo: Oppps!  
  
Trinity: * laughing madly * FOOLED YOU!! * happens to be standing in a corner watching all the proceedings *  
  
Switch: * giggles *  
  
Neo: Oh shut-Up! Let's get on with the show! 


	5. The pet shop!

Cinn: Don't ask what gave me this idea, I just had it, O.K.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pet shop.  
  
What would happen if the matrix crew went to choose a pet?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity: Come on Neo.  
  
Neo: No!  
  
Trinity: Why not?  
  
Neo: I'm not going near any dogs!  
  
Trinity: Why not?  
  
Neo: I'm scared of 'em!  
  
Trinity: Why?  
  
Neo: I'm always sneezing when I'm near 'em!  
  
Trinity: Idiot! You're allergic to 'em!  
  
Neo: Oh. How come no one told me!?!  
  
Trinity: You never told us!  
  
Neo: I didn't know!  
  
Trinity: Why not, it was pretty obvious! Anyway there might not be any dogs, I'll tell you if there. It'll be fun!  
  
Neo: Oh. fine!  
  
Trinity: Good.  
  
They go to the core and get plugged in and join Morpheus+Switch+Apoc+Mouse+Cypher.  
  
Mouse: Where've you been.  
  
Trinity: He's alergic ot dogs and didn't know, he was scared of 'em cos they made him sneeze.  
  
Mouse: O.K. I thought we were getting a snake?  
  
Switch: Er. No!  
  
Mouse: Why not?  
  
Cypher: They're cool!  
  
Mouse: Yeah!  
  
Switch: Hamster!  
  
Apoc: No! They're boring!  
  
Switch: No that's guinea pigs!  
  
Morpheus: Guinea pigs aren't boring! They're funny!  
  
Trinity: God! What's wrong with cat's?  
  
Neo: Nothing! But parrots are funny, they talk! And they'd probally beable to annoy the piss outa smith!  
  
Trinity: That's a good point!  
  
Mouse: But a snake would bite him!  
  
Cypher: And poison him!  
  
Switch: We're not getting a poisonous snake! And a hamster could bite him too! And tickle him!  
  
Mouse: How!?!  
  
Switch: They like to explore and climb!  
  
Neo: That'd kill it!  
  
Trinity: Cat's would attack him!  
  
Morpheus: We weren't getting a pet so we could irriate smith!  
  
Neo: No. But it's a good idea!  
  
Trinity+Switch+Apoc+Mouse+Cypher: Yeah!  
  
Apoc: We could get a lisard or gecko or something...  
  
Mouse: Yeah! Gecko!  
  
Trinity: No, cat!  
  
Neo: Parrot!  
  
Switch: Hamster!  
  
Morpheus: O.K. We'll take a vote, between those four. Gecko?  
  
Apoc+Mouse raise a hand  
  
Morpheus: Cat?  
  
Trinity+Morpheus raise a hand and Dozer agree's down the phone.  
  
Morpheus: Parrot?  
  
Neo+Cypher raise a hand and Tank agree's down the phone.  
  
Morpheus: Hamster?  
  
Switch raises a hand.  
  
Morpheus: O.K. It's between a parrot of a cat.  
  
Trinity: Cat's are better!  
  
Neo: No parrots.  
  
Switch: Oh no.  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Switch: They'll start arguing again...  
  
Apoc: We know.  
  
Cypher: better distract them...  
  
Morpheus: Come on let's go to the pet shop, we'll decide there...  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Switch: YAY! A clothes shops!  
  
Apoc: Oh God!  
  
Trinity: Come on!  
  
They drag Switch away from the window and arrive at the pet shop.  
  
Neo: Oh god! Dogs!  
  
Trinity: Don't worry we only need to walk through them! We not gonna stay around 'em for ages!  
  
Neo: No! I'm not going near 'em!  
  
Trinity: Yes you are! Look the others have gone!  
  
Neo: I'm staying here!  
  
Trinity: Really?  
  
Neo: Yes really!  
  
Trinity grabs Neo arm and pulls him through thr rows of dogs to where the others are. But Neo sneezes, just she's in front of him and has hold of his hands.  
  
Trinity: YUK!  
  
Neo: I warned you!  
  
Trinity: Whatever, you have a tissue?  
  
Neo: Yeah, somewhere.  
  
Trinity: Can you give me one?  
  
Neo: Yep.  
  
Trinity does her best to clean herself up and then carries on the where the others are.  
  
Morpheus: Hello again, when you finally catch us up!  
  
Trinity: It's not my fault Neo wouldn't come through the dogs!  
  
Mouse; More like you're using that as an excuse so you two could start kissing away from us!  
  
Trinity kicked Mouse then Neo came around the corner and they continued on to where the parrots were.  
  
Trinity: They're too noisy!  
  
Apoc: I know!  
  
Cypher: It's not that bad!  
  
Mouse: Whatever!  
  
Neo: I've heard worse than this!  
  
Trinity: God that must have been bad!  
  
Then they get to where all the cat's are, which causes certain people to start sneezing.  
  
Neo: And what where you saying about me not knowing about being allergic to dogs!?!  
  
Trinity: Oh shut-up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: I don't know what I was thining when I wrote this, but I wasn't sane at the time! But then again I never am, must have been a normal thought for me! Two more gags for you, one of which was on the last chapter, but I don't know whether any of you read it cos I wrote the worng gag on it first, so I had to reupload.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One+Two are doing a quick tv program, on how to be the perfect assassin.  
  
One: Tip number 2..  
  
Two: is to phase..  
  
One+Two show the reporters what they mean and phase through the T.V. set, and end up in Neo's flat (his old one, before he was released even though this is set after that.) But they kind of come through at the wrong time. Because Neo and Trinity, who'd started off watching the assassin program, had started doing other things...  
  
One: How'd we..  
  
Two: ..Get here?  
  
Neo: * turns away from Trinity. * What the....!?!  
  
One+Two: * blush. *  
  
Trinity: Either get beack into the T.V. set, and don't come back or go to hell! * pulls out two guns and points them at the twins.  
  
One+Two: Um. O.K. * phase back through the T.V. set. *  
  
Trinity: God. People have a habit of disturbing us! Don't they!?!  
  
Neo: Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
you'll have to believe me now, but i believe that there are sertain simalarities between Trinity and Tigger!! That's what this gag is based on! And you'll have had to have read or watched the part where tigger get's stuck up a tree....  
  
Tigger/Trinity: (thinking: come on you can do it!) No!  
  
little person: Come on it's easy!!  
  
Tigger/Trinity: (thinking: you've don't worse that this) come on let go and fall onto the trampoliny thing, let go! * let's go *  
  
Little person: Yay you did it!!  
  
Tigger/Trinity: Yeah, but it hurt cos I'm heavier than you! 


	6. Snow Machines!

Cinn: Proof that boys shouldn't be unleashed with snowmaking machines, or is that girls as well...?:S  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of the snowstorm on the Neb.  
  
What would happen if Neo and Mouse discovered a snow making machine? Especially if they were HYPA, or went HYPA.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity: * wakes and leaves her quarters * God it's cold today! What happened to the heating system!?! * enters the mess * What the HELL are you doing!?!  
  
Neo: Playing.  
  
Trinity: With a snowmaking machine!?!  
  
Mouse: Of course!  
  
Trinity: Which is meant for Christmas!!  
  
Mouse: You knew we had this!?!  
  
Trinity: Um. Yeah.  
  
Mouse: Why didn't you tell me!?!  
  
Trinity: Morpheus told us not to.  
  
Mouse: Why!?! I demand to know why!!  
  
Trinity: Calm down mouse.  
  
Mouse: * starts giggling insanely. *  
  
Neo: * also giggles insanely. *  
  
Trinity: * notices an empty carten of grape juice. * Oh God!  
  
Switch: * enters mess * What's going on?  
  
Trinity: Erm.... Don't know.  
  
Neo: We're playing!  
  
Switch: Really. * goes to the cupboard in search of her grape juice. * Where's my grape juice!?!?!  
  
Neo: Erm... Mouse?  
  
Mouse: * hides behind a chair. *   
  
Switch: * finds empty cartin of grape juice. * MOUSE!  
  
Mouse: Oh no.  
  
Neo: dun dun dunnn!  
  
Trinity: Neo, Shut-Up.  
  
Neo: * thinks about this for a minute. * Nope.  
  
Trinity: I'll make you then! * clogs him round the head. *  
  
Neo: * falls unconscious in to a deep pile of snow. *  
  
Trinity: That'll shut him up for about 2 hours...  
  
Switch: Ain't that illegal....?  
  
Trinity: See if I care.  
  
Switch: Especially if you're in a relasionship, with said person.  
  
Trinity: * shrugs. *  
  
Switch: Ah ha! More grape juice!  
  
Trinity: Oh shit!  
  
1 3/4 hours later....  
  
Current situation: Switch+Mouse have made an unconscious Neo into a snowman, And Switch is now trying to convert more people into a christmasy themed objects....  
  
Trinity: NO!  
  
Switch: Please! You can be a couple!  
  
Trinity: No! I'm not becoming a snow-woman!  
  
Switch: You can join Neo!  
  
Trinity: So...?  
  
Switch: Please!  
  
Trinity: No!  
  
Switch: Fine. Mouse?  
  
Mouse: No way!  
  
Switch: * starts whispering * Why won't you try and get some grape juice in her... * nods to Trinity. *  
  
Mouse: Oh. I thought you wanted to make me into a snowperson! * walks up to Trinity * Here have a drink. * doing a very bad impression of the oracle. *  
  
Trinity: Um. O.K. * drinks some grape juice. And her eyes start to glow in an evil way. *  
  
Mouse: Scary.  
  
Switch: What is?  
  
Mouse: Her eyes glow when she drinks grape juice, but in an evil way...  
  
Switch: OOOK.  
  
Just outside the mess door...  
  
Cypher: I wouldn't go in there if I were you..  
  
Apoc: Why not?  
  
Cypher: They're HYPA, look what they've done to Neo...  
  
Apoc: * peers through the window in the door. * See what you mean. Ah damn, Switch has seen me! Guess I'll have to enter now...  
  
Cypher: You're brave.  
  
Apoc: No, not that. I know what'll happen if I don't..  
  
Cypher: Um.  
  
Apoc: * enters the mess. * Hi.  
  
Switch: Hi!  
  
Mouse: Yo! Hi! Bon-jour! Guten-Tag! Bon-jour nor! Hello! Good day mate! * does each in a seperate phoney accent. *  
  
Trinity: * doesn't acctually notice Apoc enter. Due to the fact she's searching the cupboards looking for somehting. But she's nearly all in the cupborad. * Where the hell is it!?!  
  
Apoc: Something wrong?  
  
Trinity: Not anymore. * emerges from the cupboard holding a costume. *  
  
Apoc: What's that for?  
  
Trinity: Whoever I can get into it!  
  
Apoc: I don't know who'd acctualy get into a Christmas tree outfit out of choice!  
  
Trinity: Well, it's your turn this christmas!  
  
Apoc: Oh crap I forgot that! Are you sure...  
  
Trinity: * pulls a list out of her pocket. * Yep. Oh Hang on we need to add Neo to it! Pen?  
  
Switch: Here * hands Trinity a pen. *  
  
Trinity: * puts pen lid in mouth and scribbles on the paper. * Right the list now goes, starting from this christmas: Apoc, Mouse, Neo, Morpheus, Switch, Cypher, Dozer, Me and Tank.  
  
Switch: Uh huh. That'll be funny.  
  
Trinity: If you remember Switch, the only reason you and I bought this costume was because we thougth it would be funny. Mouse, where's the grape juice?  
  
Mouse: Here. * hands Trinity a glass of it. *  
  
Trinity: Thanks * drinks grape juice and her eyes glow evily again. *  
  
Neo: * wakes up, and sees Trinity's eyes glowing evily * What the hell has she been taking!?!  
  
Trinity: Grape juice!  
  
Neo: Oh god! * the grape juice effect had obviously worn off him. *  
  
Trinity: If you have a problem with that, you can go to hell!  
  
Neo: * rolls his eyes at her predictability. *  
  
Trinity: Mouse, can I have somemore? Two glasses this time.  
  
Mouse: O.K. * hands them to her. *  
  
Trinity: Thanks * drinks one glass, then walks over to Neo, her eyes glowing very evily, and tries to fore feed him grape juice. *  
  
Morpheus: * walks in and sees Trinity with evil glowing eyes and what apprantly looked like blood, trying to feed it to Neo. * What's going on! * then notices it's all snowy, and Neo happens to have become a snowman. * Who told Mouse about the snowmachine!?!  
  
Trinity: He found it himself.  
  
Morpheus: And why are you trying to force feed Neo blood?  
  
Trinity: It's grape juice!  
  
Morpheus: OOK. And why has Neo become a snowman?  
  
Neo: Yeah, why have I become a snowman!?!  
  
Trinity: Them two. * turns round to point at Switch and Mouse, but both had had the sence to hid behind chairs. * O.K. They've disapeared.  
  
Morpheus: Who's them two?  
  
Trinity: Switch and Mouse.  
  
Switch: Tell Tale!!!  
  
Morpheus: Ah Ha!  
  
Mouse: Switch!  
  
Switch: Ops! * looks "sweetly" innocent *  
  
Neo: * starts shaking the snow off him. * Anyone have a blanket or something? I'm freezing!  
  
Trinity: Here. * hands him the costume. *  
  
Neo: Thanks. * wraps the costume round him, not knowing it was a costume, but it was made in such a way that if you wrapped it round you all you had to was zip it up at the back and you were wearing it properly. *  
  
Trinity: * darts behind Neo and zipps it up * (you'd probally guessed that hadn't you?)  
  
Apoc+Morpheus+Mouse+Switch+Trinity: * all start laughing. *  
  
Neo: Why are you laughing!  
  
Mouse: Neo, that's no towel or blanket! That's the costume that someone has to annually dress up in each christmas! We all take turns, looks like you've had yours!  
  
Neo: Trinity!!  
  
Trinity: What? * looks as innocent as posible, which isn't very when her eyes are glowing evily. *  
  
Neo: Why did you make me wear this!?!  
  
Trinity: Cos it's funny!  
  
Neo: Yeah. It'll be a lot funnier when you dress up in it!  
  
Trinity: But you gotta wait...7yrs and 6 months till that! So ha!  
  
Neo: Damn!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: O.K. Take this form me, someone who isn't speaking from experiance but can guess what'll happen, don't unleash anyone who's on grape juice with a snow machine. That's the moral from this chapter, not that there was supposed to be one! Oh well. Another gag..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
just a quick training do...  
  
Neo: OW! I said kick left not right! I thought you knew your left and right!  
  
Trinity: Nope.  
  
Neo: Learn. Look if you put your hands out in front of you like this * puts his hands in front of him in vague L shapes. * And the hand that has a L shape is your left.  
  
Trinity: Oh. * also puts hands out in front of her. * Cool! But if you tell me again, I'll just kick you for the hell of it, well really cos I do not take orders from you!  
  
Neo: Sor-ry. I won't try and save your life if it's real then.  
  
Trinity: Ah. O.K. I won't kick you on purpose then... 


	7. Writing contest!

Cinn: Don't know what gave me this idea, but then who ever does??? Well just read it, it should be funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors.  
  
What would happen if Mouse and Neo had a writing contest, and the other crew members were hypa and "helping" them with some ideas. What's gonna happen????  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mouse: You what???  
  
Tank: Why don't you have a writing contest with someone???  
  
Mouse: That's a good idea. I like them. But who?  
  
Tank: I dunno. Ask a random crew member and see if they want to.  
  
Mouse: O.K.  
  
5 mins later....  
  
Mouse: Dozer? Will you have a writing contest with me?  
  
Dozer: No. Ask Switch.  
  
Mouse: Switch will you have a writing contest with me?  
  
Switch: No. Remember what happened last time?  
  
Mouse: Oh yeah... * giggles *  
  
Switch: Ask Apoc.  
  
Mouse: Apoc....  
  
Apoc: No.  
  
Mouse: Damn.  
  
Neo: What?  
  
Mouse: No one'll have a writing contest with me.  
  
Neo: I will.  
  
Mouse: * face lights up * O.K.  
  
Switch: Do you know what you've got yourself into?  
  
Neo: Nope, never do.  
  
Switch: thought not.  
  
10 mins later....  
  
Trinity: O.K. Rules.... 1. You must NOT talk to each other during the contest unless an emergency to do with the entire crew arises. Like the neb.'s about to blow up or somet...  
  
Switch: 2. The stories will NOT be judged by each other, but by the rest of the crew, and will be judged on....  
  
Tank: how funny they are, how well written they are and whether they are of a decent standard.  
  
Trinity: 3. write in English.  
  
Switch: mouse...  
  
Mouse: Alright alright!  
  
Switch: 4. go to your quarters and get writing.  
  
Tank: There's already paper there.  
  
Neo+Mouse: O.K. pen?  
  
Tank: Yep.  
  
Neo+Mouse: * runs off to each's quarters *  
  
Trinity: Grape juice?? Switch?  
  
Switch: Yep. Here. * gives them some grape juice * (don't assume THEY drink it)  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Trinity: Want some help? * brings a drink *  
  
Neo: Ain't that against the rules?  
  
Trinity: Neo, one thing you've still to learn about me, if it ain't stated clearly in the rules or whatever, I'll do that.  
  
Neo: I'd guessed.  
  
Trinity: Anyway, we've always done things this way. They happen to be a regular occurrence. With mouse anyway...  
  
Neo: Oh. So that's why everyone wasn't going to...  
  
Trinity: Yep. Can I read it?  
  
Neo: If you must...  
  
Trinity: I'll be reading it anyway...  
  
Neo: Thought so... * hands paper over *  
  
Trinity: * reads "story" * What the hell has the matrix done to your brain. Oh hang on you don't have one, I apologise.  
  
Neo: Oh shut-up.  
  
Trinity: Nope. Want any help? I don't think the rest of the crew'll like stuff like this.... Not many of 'em like porno.  
  
Neo: It ain't porno! It's just a funny thing that might happen.  
  
Trinity: Really? I'll help you anyway. You're gonna need it if you're gonna keep to this!!!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Tank: Hello. Writing about the lady in red AGAIN by any chance, and DON'T do what you did last time, just thought I'd warn you... * also brings a drink *  
  
Mouse: I'd rather like that other story to happen.  
  
Tank: A threesome between you the woman in red and Switch would never happen...  
  
Mouse: I know, it's just wishful thinking.  
  
Tank: * leaves again *  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Neo: And you said I wrote bad! * has just been told about Mouse's past stories, all of which involve the woman in red. *  
  
Trinity: Yeah, well in Mouse's, the grammar and spelling were actually correct. And not messed up like in yours.  
  
Neo: Whatever. I thought it a rather funny thought...  
  
Trinity: The rest of us don't think about these things, you're the only one who's ever thought of Smith doing that...  
  
Neo: Shoulda seen the first draft.... Not that'd I'd be so stupid as to let you see it...  
  
Trinity: If it's the thing you wrote about me and smith, I found it earlier...  
  
Neo: Shit.  
  
Trinity: I'll get you back for that...  
  
Neo: That's what I'm afraid of...  
  
Trinity: Well anyway, just get on with rewriting that film I once saw in the matrix....  
  
Neo: How do you want me to do that!  
  
Trinity: Just pick a scene and write it up. In your own words.  
  
Neo: You're starting to sound like my old English teacher!  
  
Trinity: Great! * sarcastically *  
  
Neo: You are! Anyway why do you want me to win so much??  
  
Trinity: Because Mouse always wins.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Tank: MOUSE! That's tight!  
  
Mouse: Is it?  
  
Tank: Yes, on yourself. If you have that as your finished thing, just expect to be killed by the end of the day.  
  
Mouse: Good point. Didn't think a fivesome'd go down too well...  
  
Tank: Yeah, even though it's just you and a whole loada girls we know, even some of the boys you know'll get cross with you. So far I've got it to a possible 4 boys gonna kill you, and 3 girls.  
  
Mouse; one of 'em won't probably find out..  
  
Tank: I wouldn't be too sure.  
  
Mouse: You wouldn't tell! Would you!?!  
  
Tank: I wouldn't, but Morpheus'd tell her.  
  
Mouse: Oh shit! I forgot he still had a thing for Niobe!  
  
Tank: Yep, so 7 people will want to kill you by the end of the day, especially if you had THAT in.  
  
Mouse: I'd probably win anyway though.  
  
Tank: I wouldn't be too sure... Don't because Trinity, Switch and Niobe'd all want to kill you at least!  
  
Mouse: Suppose, I'd have to do A LOT of explaining to get outta trouble for it. But I'm gonna try anyway.  
  
Tank: * gives Mouse an extremely funny look *  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
Switch: TIMES UP! I WANT YOU'RE STORIES!  
  
Mouse+Neo+Tank+Trinity: * all go to the mess to join Dozer, Apoc, Cypher, Morpheus and Switch. *  
  
Everyone but Neo+Mouse sit at the mess table to judge the stories, Neo and Mouse occupy themselves by sticking their tongues out at each other in contest.  
  
15 mins later...  
  
Trinity: After careful consideration...  
  
Dozer: We have decided that there was a very close call in who was to win.  
  
Switch: But because of content in CERTAIN stories...  
  
Tank: We had to pick......  
  
Apoc: Neo's story.  
  
Morpheus: And Mouse, you might need to do some explaining about your story to certain people here....  
  
Cypher: Come on, we better leave him to do some explaining....  
  
Tank: Yeah....  
  
Everyone but Trinity, Switch and Mouse leave. But Neo looks confused, but decides to leave anyway.  
  
Trinity: Mouse, you know about that story...  
  
Mouse: Yess.  
  
Switch: Do you want it to come true?  
  
Mouse: * thinks and says * Yep.  
  
Trinity: Well goo into the matrix in 2 1/4 hours, and wait for us there...  
  
Mouse: But not everyone is on the Neb....  
  
Switch: We'll sort everything out, just be there and be ready.  
  
2h 20 mins later.....  
  
Trinity: Switch did you get it sorted?  
  
Switch: Yep.  
  
Trinity: This'll be good. Get ready, and just make sure no one enters the core for 5 mins  
  
Switch: O.K.  
  
Trinity: * seats herself at the monitors and starts pressing numerous buttons * This should work.  
  
Switch: What if it doesn't? We won't get another chance...  
  
Trinity: It'll work, don't you worry. * gets the program she and Switch have been working on going. * O.K. it's running, do you just leave it and it'll sort it's self out? Or do you have to press something to get it to take the pictures??  
  
Switch: Leave it 5 minutes, then press x key whenever you want the picture to be taken.  
  
Trinity: Alright.  
  
10 mins later....  
  
Switch: Got 'em?  
  
Trinity: Yep, he wants to come out too.  
  
Switch: I'll see to that. You just do something with those pic's.  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mouse: What's everyone laughing at?  
  
Tank: Nothing.  
  
Mouse: Grape juice?  
  
Tank: Nope. Don't think so...  
  
Neo: * comes over to Tank to show him the rest of the pictures, but doesn't realise that Mouse is there. *  
  
Mouse: * Sees pictures * WHAT!?! TRINITY!?! SWITCH!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: Yo, alright I know the title was "writing contest" but I kinda got lost in the pictures of mouse and the lady in red going round the Neb. But who cares??? Not me, please tell me if you do. Want to know what happens after that? Read on. That's what this chappies gags are. Oh and review with ideas and stuff so the chappies'll be quicker coming. Or just review cos if it's funny it'll give me an idea I can garentee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Yep?  
  
Mouse: Why do you have to be so tight?  
  
Trinity: I'm not.  
  
Mouse: Well you're insane then....  
  
Trinity: I ain't.  
  
Mouse: You are, not many sane people send embarrassing pictures round their workmates of one of their other workmates...  
  
Trinity: It was Switch's idea...  
  
Mouse: Oh. SWITCH!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch: Yep?  
  
Mouse: Why do you have to be so tight?  
  
Switch: I'm not.  
  
Mouse: Well you're insane then....  
  
Switch: I ain't.  
  
Mouse: You are, not many sane people send embarrassing pictures round their workmates of one of their other workmates...  
  
Switch: It was Trinity's idea...  
  
Mouse: Oh. TRINITY!?! Hang on, this is gonna go round in circles ain't it???  
  
Switch+Trinity: Yep. 


	8. The day of the flood, and WHO gets stuck...

Cinn: As my friend Tri sugested this fic should be called "Matrix, What ifs" but I can't see any point in changing the title of this fic. Oh well, I might in a couple of years. Here you go, this is what you're reading it for, the chappie...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Flood.  
  
What if someone flooded the neb. possible HYPAness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity woke on her cot as usual, but felt like someone had just dragged her into the shower and out again. When she sat up she found out that someone had flooded the neb. This made walking and moving incredibly difficult. So by the time she'd got to the mess to find out what was going on she'd already fallen over 4 times!  
  
Trinity: What the hell is goin' on?  
  
Morpheus: I don't know.  
  
Mouse: * whistles innocently *  
  
Trinity: Mouse....  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Trinity: have you flooded the Neb.?  
  
Mouse: Erm....  
  
Switch: MOUSE!!!  
  
Mouse: It weren't my fault! He fed me grape juice! * points at Neo *  
  
Neo: Did never!  
  
Switch: O.K. Who's gonna sort it out?  
  
Trinity: We'll all have to..  
  
Switch: Can we just send them to sort it out, then we can muck about?  
  
Trinity: That's a good idea! All I seem to bealbe to do is fall over anyway.  
  
Morpheus: Shut-Up and sort it out!  
  
Switch: Why should we? They did it.  
  
Neo: Hey! It was his idea!  
  
Mouse: Weren't!  
  
Trinity: Shut-Up. or I'll push you over a ladder!  
  
Apoc: * enters in time to hear this * Ouch! Now that hurts!  
  
Mouse: fine, push me down a ladder.  
  
Trinity: I'll do just that. And don't think it won't hurt just cos there's a loada water. I'll make sure it hurts you! * pushes Mouse down said ladder *  
  
Mouse: OWWW!!  
  
Trinity: Told you!  
  
Mouse: Rule number 1, never underestimate women!  
  
Trinity+Switch: * kick mouse *  
  
Mouse: OW! Stop doing that!  
  
Trinity: Nope.  
  
Switch: Nah.  
  
Cypher: * leaves his quarters * O.K. Who's flooded the neb.??  
  
Switch: Mouse 'n' Neo.  
  
Neo: It was Mouse!  
  
Mouse: No, it was you!  
  
Trinity: You'll have to ignor them two for today, they've been on grape juice.  
  
Switch: We think. You know we could just lock 'em in diffrent rooms for the day, they wouldn't do nything else stupid for th rest of the day then....  
  
Trinity: Good idea, it'll just take a while though...  
  
Switch+Cypher+Apoc+Morpheus: So...?  
  
Trinity: We will anyway.  
  
Morpheus: Good.  
  
Switch: Lock 'em in each's quarters.  
  
Trinity: If we can catch 'em.  
  
Switch: should be easy enough...  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
Switch: Who want's sweets!?! * happens to have found some colourful paper to turn into sweet wrappers *  
  
Mouse: ME!!  
  
Neo: Sweets? Gimme!  
  
Switch: Here... * gives 'em a "wrapper" each *  
  
Mouse: Hey! These aren't sweets!  
  
Switch: No...  
  
Morpheus+Cypher: But they do allow us to catch you! * grab hold of mouse and proceed to lock him in his quarters *  
  
Neo: I want sweets!!!!  
  
Trinity: You're not getting any! * grabs hold of Neo to try and lock him in his quarters *  
  
Neo: YOU'RE NOT LOCKING ME IN MY QUARTERS!!! I'M THE ONE! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!!  
  
Trinity: Really, and stop being such a stubborn bugger! Help?  
  
Apoc+Switch: * help Trinity lock Neo in his quarters *  
  
Trinity: That sorts that, all we need to do now is sort the flood out.  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, but we should we!?!  
  
Trinity: So we can stay up right!  
  
Switch: are you telling us that you can't stand in thhe water??  
  
Trinity: I can stand. * falls over *  
  
Switch: Really?  
  
Trinity: No.  
  
Morpheus: We know who not to take if a flood happens in the matrix where we're going then....  
  
Trinity: Oh shut-up!  
  
3 hour later....  
  
Neo: * has been shouting for the best part of 3 hours * LET ME OUT!! I'M THE ONE!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!  
  
Mouse: shut-up will you! * appears in the vent *  
  
Neo: What the hell!?! How'd you get there!  
  
Mouse: It's called instincts, impluses and knowledge.  
  
Neo: * looks confused * huh?  
  
Mouse: It's common knowledge that the vent system links all the quarters together, it in case of emergency really, but I use it if I'm locked in too. They keep forgetting that.  
  
Neo: OOOK  
  
Mouse: Coming or not? Get into one of the other quarters and we're free.  
  
Neo: O.K. (anyone guess what's gonna happen?)  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
Trinity: O.K. Just HOW long will it take for all the water to leak out?  
  
Morpheus: About 4 days.  
  
Trinity: We have to put up with this for 4 days!!!! When I next see either Mouse or Neo, they'll be dead. O.K. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Morpheus: RRIIGGHHTT. Just don't kill Neo, he's the one.  
  
Trinity: shit, I was looking forward to killing him!  
  
Switch: Kill mouse instead. He'll be easier to kill.  
  
Trinity: I was gonna anyway.  
  
Switch: Or you could make a voodoo doll....  
  
Trinity: Even better! I'm gonna have to start calling you the walking talking book.  
  
Switch: why?  
  
Trinity: Because there are 3 things you're usful for, a dictonary, ideas, and supplying drugs.  
  
Switch: I only seem to recall one being a book.  
  
Trinity: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Neo: Mouse, we have a problem.  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Neo: I'm stuck!  
  
Mouse: Your stuck. Great, they're gonna kill me.  
  
Neo: HELLO! You're not the one who's in pain!  
  
Mouse: Nope, but I will be soon if you don't manage to get yourself unstuck.  
  
Neo: * rolls eyes as he tries to move again, just getting himself even more stuck * I'm never coming in the vent again!  
  
Mouse: even if you'll die if you don't??  
  
Neo: O.K. With the exception of life/death situations.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Trinity: where's Neo? * just looked in Neo's quarters in search of him, so he can be released *  
  
Switch: Dunno.  
  
Tank: Where's mouse? * just been to mouse's quarters, to release him *  
  
Switch: The vents... He always uses 'em!  
  
Trinity: We have to remember that one! block the vent up!  
  
Tank: who's searching the vents?  
  
Trinity: I'll go, I know them off by heart 'cause I usally go in search of him, just he's normally out by then! * heads to her room to access the vents *  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: BOO!  
  
Mouse: EEK!  
  
Trinity: What are you doing?  
  
Mouse: Erm...  
  
Neo: I'm stuck!  
  
Trinity: Oh great! Mouse! Why did you have to try and escape through the vents!?!  
  
Mouse: * shrugs *  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * kicks Neo *  
  
Neo: OWW! * moves so he ain't stuck anymore * Hey! I'm not stuck anymore!  
  
Trinity: Evidently not.  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: * gets out of the vent into her room, which is still flooded * Still gonna be swimming for a while.  
  
Mouse: Not sorted it yet? * also gets out the neb. *  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but it's gonna take about 4 days to drain out!  
  
Mouse: damn!  
  
Neo: What was that? * gets out of the vent and creates a big splash *  
  
Trinity: We don't want drenching thank-you!  
  
Mouse: WATER FIGHT!!!  
  
Trinity: Not in here, go somewhere else! * shoos them out of her room *  
  
Neo: I'm not having a water fight with you! I'm still in pain!  
  
Mouse: That's your fault!  
  
Neo: It was your idea to go into the vent!  
  
Morpheus: Ah! Neo, Mouse. I'd like to have a word.  
  
Neo: Great! Could my day get any better!?! * mutters sarcasticly *  
  
Mouse: What?  
  
Morpheus: I'd like to think that you will NOT flood the neb again, and futher more Mouse, the vents on the neb. aren't for general use. And I also hear that Neo got stuck in one. If that had been a major incident, he'd have been there for days posibly weeks till either we could get to zion or another ship came to help us.... But thanks to Trinity's expert kicking that wasn't an issue.  
  
Mouse: Morpheus, do you know you spoil all the fun.  
  
Morpheus: Mouse, you're grounded! No going in th matrix for a month!  
  
Mouse: AWWW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: Don't ask why. Just reveiw with other comments or question I might beable to answer. No gags, can't think of any. Might edit later when I have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes of this chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * kicks Neo *  
  
Neo: EEK! * goes flying backwards and crashes into the far wall where the vent turns a corner * OW!  
  
Trinity: Opps. * looks as innocent as posible *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * kicks Neo *  
  
Neo: OW!!! * remains firmly stuck *  
  
Mouse: didn't work.  
  
Trinity: Normally does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * kicks Neo but slides into him, so they're both stuck. *  
  
Neo: That helped didn't it!?! * sarcasticly *  
  
Mouse: * laughs *  
  
Trinity: * kicks mouse *  
  
Mouse: OW! Not stuck enough. * dodges Trinity's next kick *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * tickles Neo *  
  
Neo: STOP IT!!!! * manages to wriggle free *  
  
Trinity: Even though i forgot what I was supposed to do, it still worked!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How... What's my line again!?!  
  
Mouse: how longs he been stuck.  
  
Trinity: I'm supposed to ask you that!  
  
Mouse: I was prompting you!  
  
Trinity: oh.  
  
Neo: * giggles. * Ow! Laughing hurts in this position!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: * comes up the air vent * How long's he.... Ops. I'm stuck!!  
  
Mouse+Neo: * laugh *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: How long's he been stuck?  
  
Mouse: about 1 1/2 hours, I dunno.  
  
Trinity: Have you tried this yet? * kicks Neo but slides down the exit just in front of Neo * EEK!  
  
Mouse: socks again. Oh, Morpheus has been greasing the vents again!!  
  
Trinity: I'd noticed! 


	9. Who stole my clothes!

Cinn: Inspired by an ad. Only just seen, am on drugs, but still funny. No, I'm joking, no drugs. Unless you count chocolate? Oh and if you ask where the flood is, I do say in the summary that they're completely irrelevant days on the neb.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Who stole my clothes!?!  
  
What if the crew of the neb. played a prank on Neo, leaded by Mouse. possible grape juice or hypaness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo: Hey where are my clothes!?!  
  
Trinity: What? * half asleep on Neo's bunk, obviously stayed the night * (hm, wonder what they got up to.)  
  
Neo: I can't find my clothes.  
  
Trinity: Try where you left 'em!  
  
Neo: I did! I'm not THAT stupid!  
  
Trinity: Coulda fooled me.  
  
Neo: Have you taken my clothes?  
  
Trinity: * eventually cracks an eye open * Nope. Why would I WANT YOUR clothes?  
  
Neo: You might have taken them for a joke.  
  
Trinity: Well I didn't. Looks like you'll just have to go for a whole day just wearing you're underwear.  
  
Neo: No!  
  
Trinity: So you'd rather go the whole day without ANYTHING!?!  
  
Neo: No, I meant I'm not going around the Neb. wearing just my underwear!  
  
Trinity: Don't see why not. It ain't like they haven't just seen you wearing a towel. Not much difference.  
  
Neo: Still no!  
  
Trinity: When will you go to find your clothes then?  
  
Neo: Couldn't you?  
  
Trinity: Nope.  
  
Neo: You're just trying to embarrass me aren't you?  
  
Trinity: Duh! Only just guessed?  
  
Neo: Erm, not really.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Morpheus: Anyone seen Neo today?  
  
Apoc: Nope.  
  
Cypher: No  
  
Switch: what?  
  
Morpheus: Have. You. Seen. Neo. Today?  
  
Switch: Nada.  
  
Morpheus: Helpful * sarcastic *  
  
Trinity: Hi. What's going on?  
  
Switch: Morpheus is looking for Neo.  
  
Trinity: O.K. If you want to find him, go to his quarters. But I don't think he'll let you in because....  
  
Morpheus: * doesn't listen to Trinity anymore, and goes to Neo's quarters and knocks on the door *  
  
Neo: * from in his quarters * What!?!  
  
Morpheus: Open the door!  
  
Neo: NO!  
  
Morpheus: why aren't you coming to help with the repairs on the neb!?!  
  
Neo: Because.  
  
Morpheus: * rolls eyes * ~ listening to Trinity might have been quicker ~ Because what!?!  
  
Trinity: * appears behind Morpheus * someone's stolen his clothes.  
  
Morpheus: OOOK, come on out anyway!  
  
Neo: NO!  
  
Trinity: He won't, want to know why?  
  
Morpheus: Shock me.  
  
Trinity: * whispers * He doesn't want the crew to know he wears Thomas-the-tank-engine undies.  
  
Morpheus: Oh. But we kinda need his help. Couldn't you lend him some of your trousers.  
  
Trinity: They don't fit him.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
Mouse: Hey, have you heard...  
  
Tank: Heard what?  
  
Mouse: That Neo wears Thomas-the-tank-engine undies!  
  
Tank: Really! You're joking?  
  
Mouse: No.  
  
Tank: Thank god, I thought that I was a nut-case wearing 'em!  
  
Mouse: * gives Tank a just-cos-Neo-wears-them-doesn't-mean-anyone-else-who-does-isn't-a-nutcase-and-are-you-forgetting-that-he-IS-a-nutcase? look *  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Trinity: Give us a look! * looks at photo's mouse took * No wonder he's gone into moral depression!  
  
Switch: Has he?  
  
Trinity: That's the theory. He won't come out of his room, and everyone who's tried has heard sobbing sound. He won't even let me in.  
  
Switch: Depression. You'll have to persuade Mouse to give Neo his clothes back.  
  
Trinity: What?  
  
Switch: You know, the prank that mouse pulled.  
  
Trinity: no I don't know.  
  
Switch: Oh, well mouse took Neo's clothes as a prank. He said he told you.  
  
Trinity: Nope. I'll ask him about it. Meanwhile, will you try and council Neo?  
  
Switch: I'll try. Just don't tell mouse who told you, he'll kill me.  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
Trinity: * creeps up behind mouse * BOO!  
  
Mouse: * jumps * EEK! Phew, it's just you Trinity!  
  
Trinity: where are Neo's clothes?  
  
Mouse: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Trinity: You took Neo's clothes as a prank, did you not?  
  
Mouse: Nope.  
  
Trinity: Then who's clothes are they? * points to supply cupboard Mouse was mucking around in *  
  
Mouse: O.K. I give up. Who told you.  
  
Trinity: someone who believed I already knew.  
  
Mouse: OOOK  
  
Trinity: Just give Neo's clothes back so he comes out of his depression.  
  
Mouse: You, I can't be bothered.  
  
Trinity: Fine. * bundles them up and heads to Neo's room *  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: Neo, OPEN THE DOOR!!!  
  
Neo: NO!  
  
Trinity: WHY NOT!?!  
  
Neo: YOU KNOW WHY NOT!  
  
Trinity: NOT EVEN FOR YOUR CLOTHES!?!  
  
Neo: WHAT?  
  
Trinity: I've found your clothes. Now let me in!  
  
Neo: No! I don't believe you!  
  
Trinity: O.K. You can't win you know! * goes to her room to access the vents *  
  
Neo: What the hell!?!  
  
Trinity: Told you, you couldn't win. * throws Neo's clothes at him, and exits the vents *  
  
Neo: I thought we weren't allowed to use the vents?  
  
Trinity: We're not.  
  
Neo: O.K. Breaking the rules AGAIN?  
  
Trinity: Yep. Now, listen to this...  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Morpheus: WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE!!!!!!  
  
Trinity: * leaves her quarters * Try asking someone else. But not mouse, he has a camera.  
  
Mouse: * right on Que. * This'll be a good picture! * takes a picture, or two or three. *  
  
Morpheus: HEY! You're NOT printing them!  
  
Mouse: Why, do you not want the crew that you wear action-man undies?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: O.K. Don't know what happened to the original plot. but anyway, I got the idea from an advert. Another gag, more outakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: Have you taken my clothes?  
  
Trinity: * eventually cracks an eye open * Nope. Why would I WANT YOUR clothes?  
  
Neo: You might have taken them for a joke.  
  
Trinity: Erm, I'm not a PERVERT!  
  
Neo: Oh. Well you did a pretty good job of fooling me.  
  
Trinity: * rolls eyes * You're easily fooled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: * creeps up behind mouse * BOO!  
  
Mouse: * jumps * EEK! * dives for cover in the supply cupboard *  
  
Trinity: * laughs * It's only me!  
  
Mouse: * cowers even further in the cupboard *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Neo, OPEN THE DOOR!!!  
  
Neo: NO!  
  
Trinity: WHY NOT!?! * breaks door down * Oh. right I getcha.  
  
Neo: Great! My day is just getting better and better! * is in the middle of changing his underwear *  
  
Trinity: why are you changing anyway?  
  
Neo: I wet myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch: what?  
  
Morpheus: I said have you seen Neo today?  
  
Switch: what?  
  
Morpheus: Have. You. Seen. Neo. Today?  
  
Switch: what?  
  
Morpheus: Have. You. Seen. Neo. Today?  
  
Switch: Oh, nada. negative, nope, no, nah...  
  
Morpheus: I get you alright!?! 


	10. HYPAness Revisited

Cinn: Yo, last chappie for this fic, the title says it all. A few "quick" memories of funny little happenings for the "making" of this fic. Like it's a movie sorta thing, like matrix revisited for this fic, get me? Probably not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HYPAness Revisited.  
  
The "making" of HYPAness. The "opinions" of the cast from this fic, a few "memories" thrown in too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One morning Trinity woke up, (obvious), and headed to the mess hall. There she found Neo, Mouse, Switch, Tank and Dozer. They were talking about the 9 short "days" they filmed, then got written up for HYPAness.  
  
" Remember the first one, you know, the one with Locke and Niobe too, we ended up with goop EVERYWHERE! " Mouse said  
  
" Yeah, and afterwards you started swinging from the light! "  
  
" EEK! Oh god, it's just you Trinity, you did half scare me! "  
  
" She's good at scaring people. "  
  
" Just because you get scared easily, Neo. " Replied Trinity. Then sat down in between Tank and Neo.  
  
" Yeah, but the time we were unleashed in the matrix was even funnier. "  
  
" Yep, he couldn't even walk into the hairdressers! "  
  
" Oh yeah, me 'n' Dozer remember, we were watching the whole thing from the computers! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cypher pays and greets Neo as he enters, then leaves.  
  
Trinity: Hi Neo!  
  
Neo: Hi.. * trips over step into hairdressers * EEK! OWW!  
  
Trinity: Well done! * starts laughing *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That just put me into even more pain! "  
  
" How? "  
  
" I had just been fighting Mero 'n' co. And lost because of his hair do! "  
  
" Actually, you never did fight Mero's lot then, that was in your script for some laughs! "  
  
" Oh, why didn't someone TELL me!?! "  
  
Everyone present gives Neo a we-thought-you-already-knew-and-it-was-pretty-obvious look.  
  
" Anyway, sock sliding was fun! "  
  
" Ouch! Might be more appropriate! " Says Apoc, entering in time to hear, then sits in on the end of the bench next to Switch.  
  
" It was quite fun actually, even though there was a LOT of out-takes from it. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: * slides again but in opposite direction * WHEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Neo: * opens door *  
  
Trinity: * crashes into the door * OW!  
  
Neo: * laughs * A bit off course there!  
  
Trinity: * slaps Neo *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morpheus: No thank you. I have no wish to become a hippy freak!  
  
Trinity: * coughs loudly *  
  
Morpheus: Alright! We all know I used to be a hippy!  
  
Neo: You were a hippy!?! I thought it was Trinity!  
  
Trinity: * glares at Neo, due to the fact he'd been kicked enough times already *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Now THAT was funny! " Said Switch  
  
" Yeah, Morpheus did have a habit of forgetting his lines! "  
  
" Um, we know Trinity, we know! " Dozer imput.  
  
" Yeah, whatever. "  
  
" Know my fave? " Asked Tank.  
  
" Nope " replied Mouse,  
  
" The flood. "  
  
" oh, with Neo stuck in the vents! " Switch commented trying hard to keep a straight face  
  
" Yep, bet he didn't need reminding about that! "  
  
" No, I didn't it still hurts! "  
  
" What from where you were stuck, or from where I kicked you? "  
  
" Both! "  
  
" AWW, too bad. "  
  
" To be honest my fave was when Mouse pulled the prank on Neo! " Said Apoc  
  
" And Morpheus, that was funnier. " said Trinity " By the way Mouse, what DID you do with those pictures? "  
  
" Dunno, lost 'em. "  
  
" Can I say two words? "  
  
" Sure, Switch. "  
  
" writing contest "  
  
" That was tight what you did to me after! "  
  
" So..? Neo was tight to me too. "  
  
" Oh with his original work!?! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: * Hands story in *  
  
Switch: Erm.. Neo, this isn't proper at ALL!  
  
Trinity: And no WAY would I end up doing it with smith! That's just like TOTALLY gross!!!!  
  
Neo: WEll, you might.  
  
Trinity: * kicks Neo 10 times harder than normal *  
  
Neo: OWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Shouldn't have done that should I? When you kick people, you don't half kick! "  
  
" Why thank-you! "  
  
" It wasn't a compliment! "  
  
" I'll take it as one anyway! "  
  
" What you lot talking about now?? " Asked Morpheus joining them.  
  
" HYPAness days. "  
  
" Oh. Remember the trampoline? "  
  
" YEAH!!! "  
  
" The wotta? "  
  
" Oh it was just me, Neo, Tank 'n' Morpheus. Tank found a trampoline, and we all had hiccups! "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity+Neo: * run on to the trampoline, hiccuping * YAY!!!  
  
Trinity: * hic * This is wicked! * flips over and does a kung-fu kick, but her jumper gets caught on a sharp piece of metal that'd been dislodged and ends up hanging upside down *  
  
Neo: * laughs *  
  
Morpheus: I knew I should have got that sorted sooner! * mutters *  
  
Trinity: MORPHEUS!!!! * managed to hear him muttering *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That must have been funny! " Said Mouse  
  
" It was! Even funnier when we tried to get her down! "  
  
" I'll kick you Neo! *  
  
" No you won't! "  
  
" I wouldn't push your luck if I were you! "  
  
" Nah, he's right I wouldn't. Waste of effort. "  
  
" Now can someone please remind me WHY we decided to do those tiny films? "  
  
" 'Cause we thought it'd be fun. And it was Trinity. "  
  
" Some of it was. "  
  
" Especially, when Neo managed to trip up over nothing... " Said Apoc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: It's not my fault Neo wouldn't come through the dogs!  
  
Mouse; More like you're using that as an excuse so you two could start kissing away from us!  
  
Trinity kicked Mouse then Neo came around the corner, but managed to misplace his footing, or something, falling just in front of Trinity.  
  
Mouse: Well done. * sarcastically, then laughs *  
  
Everyone else but Neo: * laugh *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He's always been good at that. "  
  
" Gotta agree, Trinity "  
  
" Not that you do much with him when either of you are on your feet. "  
  
" Mouse, shut-up "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
Trinity then kicked mouse, and Cypher joined them, but was covered in oil, seeing as though he had the night shift, and had been oiling the hydraulic equipment.  
  
" Whatcha talking about? "  
  
" HYPAness. "  
  
" Oh, when Mouse fell out of the vents? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: What the hell!?! How'd you get there!  
  
Mouse: It's called instincts.... * slips and falls out of the vents *  
  
Neo: * laughs *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That was painful! "  
  
" I bet! "  
  
" But that was no where near as funny as when Morpheus and Cypher became hippies!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Locke: Oy!! * attempts to hit Apoc with a mop, but misses *  
  
Trinity: erm.. * produces two bright coloured wigs and throws them in the vague direction of Cypher, one hit's Cypher, and the other hit's Morpheus. * Look they have hair!! * points *  
  
Everyone but Dozer and Cypher and Morpheus: * laugh *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I only had the wigs in case Locke missed, that was the best gag in the script! Though I was only supposed to throw one at a time, and only hit Cypher... "  
  
" Still funny " replied Neo.  
  
" We know. " stated Tank and Dozer, almost simultaneously.  
  
" And you managed to forget to go and get you're full outfit! " said Mouse pointing at Morpheus.  
  
" What, I was only told about that when we got to filming it! "  
  
" Really.. " replied Mouse very sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morpheus: WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE!!!!!!  
  
Trinity: * leaves her quarters * Try asking someone else. But not mouse, he has a camera.  
  
Mouse: * right on Que. * This'll be a good picture! * takes a picture, or two or three. *  
  
Morpheus: HEY! You're NOT printing them!  
  
Mouse: Why, do you not want the crew that you wear action... Hang on, you're wearing teletubbies undies!  
  
Trinity: Is he? Get a picture of that that's REAL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morpheus leaves blushing whilst the others crack up laughing at the genuine pictures Mouse took of that out-take, because believably, he kept the pictures!  
  
" Well, getting everyone to dress up in the Christmas tree out fit was funny, but remember when we lost it? "  
  
" Oh yeah! Neo ended up looking like a Christmas pudding!!!! "  
  
They all laugh apart from Neo, and go into flash back mode.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: * darts behind Neo and zips it up * (you'd probably guessed that hadn't you?)  
  
Apoc+Morpheus+Mouse+Switch+Trinity: * all start laughing. *  
  
Neo: Why are you laughing!  
  
Mouse: Neo, that's no towel or blanket! That's the costume that someone has to annually dress up in each Christmas! We all take turns, looks like you've had yours!  
  
Neo: Trinity!!  
  
Trinity: What? * looks as innocent as possible, which isn't very when her eyes are glowing evily. * Though normally it's a Christmas tree, not Christmas pudding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It was still bad enough! "  
  
" Well, someone else will have to at Christmas, I kept it! "  
  
" Good God NO! You didn't! Did you Trinity!?! "  
  
" Yep! I have a list too! "  
  
" S***! F***! " yelled Mouse  
  
" They came out as beeps you know..... " commented Neo  
  
" They did? "  
  
" Yeah, that's strange, it's not normally censored! " Commented Tank "   
  
Even when you're in the matrix, and that has filters! "  
  
" Really? I never knew it had filters! " asked Switch  
  
" To limit violence! " Dozer explained (oh they really did that in the film didn't they!?!)  
  
" Well, why don't we just not do as many violent stunts? " enquired Neo.  
  
" Because, then Smith would kill us all! "  
  
" No I meant including him, Trinity. Otherwise there'd still be violence. "  
  
" Because it's cool!!! Now stop being such a nob-head! "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: O.K. that's all. I know it was never lil films, but I felt like doing a stupid chappie cos I thought it'd turn out funny. And I needed out-takes! Well I thought I'd give you some funny ones. End of fic by the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch: Whatever. * goes to get the dye * Erm... WE ONLY HAVE BLUE LEFT!!  
  
One: No red!?!  
  
Two: You die!!  
  
Twins: * get switchblades out *  
  
Trinity+Switch: EEEK!! * run *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Wanna new hair style?  
  
Neo: Not if you've been on grape juice, I know what happens when you've had some!  
  
Switch: Tough * catapults some blue hair dye at Neo, which lands in a big splodge in the middle of his head *  
  
Neo: * starts crying * You ruined my hair!!!!  
  
Trinity+Switch: * exchange worried glances then crack up laughing *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apoc: My go! * slides * Hey shut the door!! * goes flying outa the door and down a ladder *  
  
Everyone else: Mwahahahahahahaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: I want sweets!!!!  
  
Trinity: You're not getting any! * grabs hold of Neo to try and lock him in his quarters *  
  
Neo: YOU'RE NOT LOCKING ME IN MY QUARTERS!!! I'M THE... what am I again?  
  
Trinity: The stupid idiot who ended up being the one!  
  
Neo: Oh. YOU'RE NOT LOCKING ME IN MY QUARTERS!!! I'M THE STUPID IDIOT WHO ENDED UP BEING THE ONE! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!!  
  
Trinity: Really, and stop being such a stubborn bugger! Help?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Why not, it was pretty obvious! Anyway there might not be any dogs, I'll tell you if there is. It'll be fun!  
  
Neo: Oh. fine!  
  
Trinity: Good.  
  
They go to the core and just before getting in his chair Neo trips up again over nothing falling face first into the chair.  
  
Trinity: Oh god! * rolls eyes and shakes head *  
  
Neo: Ow, that hurt.  
  
Trinity+Tank+Dozer: * look at him in disbelief *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone but Neo+Mouse sit at the mess table to judge the stories, Neo and Mouse occupy themselves by sticking their tongues out at each other in contest.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: Erm.. you two do mine not doing that, it's kinda dstracting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: If it's the thing you wrote about me and smith, I found it earlier...  
  
Neo: Shit.  
  
Trinity: I'll get you back for that...  
  
Neo: That's what I'm afraid of...  
  
Trinity: Well anyway, why don't you just write up an account of one of the billion fights from the matrix?  
  
Neo: Violence, me don't like violence.  
  
Trinity: Then what's with the violent stunts in the matrix???  
  
Neo: To keep me alive. Anyway, I usally just hide in a corner.  
  
Trinity: So THAT'S where you go, though for the movie you did a lot of violence, and watched it afterwards.  
  
Neo: It weren't real, so it's diffrent.  
  
Trinity: Acctually, some of it was real.  
  
Neo: WAAA! * starts crying *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Neo, Shut-Up.  
  
Neo: * thinks about this for a minute. * Nope.  
  
Trinity: I'll make you then! * clogs him round the head. *  
  
Neo: * falls unconscious in to a deep pile of snow. *  
  
Trinity: That'll shut him up for about 2 hours...  
  
Switch: Ain't that illegal....?  
  
Trinity: See if I care.  
  
Switch: Especially if you're in a relasionship, with said person.  
  
Trinity: acctually, I'm not in a relasionship with him, that'll be AFTER you've died.  
  
Switch: That's tight! And you are! We all heard you two last night!!!  
  
Trinity: Shit! 


	11. Neo's Revenge

Cinn: I HAD to write this chappie, I was reading the HYPAness revisted one, and I realised I'd been a bit mean on Neo. All the pranks had been directed at him, or well most of 'em, so this chappie is just going to be pure chaos. Which chappies aren't???  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo's Revenge.  
  
Neo goes mad after rereading all the scripts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo: Do you know what.  
  
Trinity: What?  
  
Neo: I'm grumpy.  
  
Trinity: What's new?  
  
Neo: Want to know why?  
  
Trinity: If it's 'cause Mouse has done somet stupid again, then I don't want to know.  
  
Neo: No, it's 'cause when we did HYPAness most of the script gags were aimed at me.  
  
Trinity: That's 'cause your the stupid plonker.  
  
Neo: I'm not THAT stupid. Am I?  
  
Trinity: ~ YES! ~ Erm. Yep.  
  
Neo: WAAAAAAAA!  
  
Trinity: God, shut-up with the water works would you!?!  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Trinity: If you're that mad, why don't you get your own back?  
  
Neo: What on the game show??  
  
Trinity: No.. That's gone off tv anyway.  
  
Neo: AW! That was a good tv show.... I went on it once, come to think of it, I feel soory for the other kid. Can't remeber her name now though....  
  
Trinity: Bet I know her name.  
  
Neo: Really?  
  
Trinity: Uh huh.  
  
Neo: But knowing you you probally won't tell me.  
  
Trinity: Let's just say she's changed her name now, and happens to be on the Neb....  
  
Neo: who, Switch?  
  
Trinity: NO! ~ dumbass! ~ Me! I was the other kid!  
  
Neo: Oh, you had longer hair then.....  
  
Trinity: * rolls her eyes * You gonna get your own back on the rest of the crew or not?  
  
Neo: Erm... O.K. If you help me...?  
  
Trinity: Alright.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: How many times do I have to tell you this!?! I'm the second smallest! I won't get stuck! You will!  
  
Neo: Fine! * goes into grumpy mode *  
  
Trinity: And you're no natural contortonist. Which is vital to get through the smallest vent shaft.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Mouse: Erm.. Trinity?  
  
Trinity: Yep Mouse?  
  
Mouse: I'm stuck.  
  
Trinity: Congratulations * sarcasticly *  
  
Mouse: I mean it!!!!  
  
Trinity: Whatever. * leaves vents *  
  
Neo: One down 3 to go. ~ acctually 4, but better not metion one of 'em for now... ~  
  
Trinity: Who next? Morpheus, Switch or Twins 'n' Mero 'n' co?  
  
Neo: Get Tank to plug Me in, I'll sort mero 'n' co then.  
  
Trinit: O.K.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Neo: I knida need a hardline!!! I have two very annoyed and very pink twins chasing me!!!!  
  
Trinity: Go back to where you entered, and it's not MY fault you dyed the twins dredlocks pink, flouresent pink!!!!!  
  
Neo: ~ wonder how you're gonna react then.... ~  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Switch: WHO DREW ON MY FACE!?!?!?!  
  
Trinity: How the hell should I know?  
  
Switch: Well tell whoever drew on my face, 'cause I'm sure you do know who did, that I'll kill 'em if I ever find 'em.  
  
Trinity: OOOK  
  
Neo: Whatever.  
  
Morpheus: Who put springs on my boots? And where's Mouse!?!  
  
Neo: Erm. Dunno.  
  
Trinity: Me neither.  
  
Switch: If you wanna know where Muse is, try the vents He's ALWAYS in 'em.  
  
Morpheus: O.K.  
  
Dozer+Tank: COFFEE BREAK!!!!! * run into the mess along with everyone else *  
  
Cypher: They're HYPA active today. And good god Darlin' what happened to you!?!  
  
Switch: Someone drew on my face, I haven't found out yet who though.  
  
Apoc: You'll find out though, we ARE talkin' about Switch here. Detective Switch Extrodinare!  
  
Switch: O.K. you can quit the sarcasim now!  
  
Trinity: Would you shut-up! * sits down on the end of a bench. *  
  
Neo: * takes a bucket of goop from behine the worktop and tipps it over Trinity's head. *  
  
Trinity: EEEEWWWWWWW! Who did that!?!?!  
  
Everyone but Neo: Neo.  
  
Trinity: NEO!!!!!!  
  
Neo: You pranked me too!!!!!  
  
Trinity: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Neo: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! * does the most sensible thing in this sorta sitution. Runs. *  
  
Trinity: * Chases Neo. but grabs a conveniently placed plate of goop. *  
  
Neo: I'M IN DEEP SHIT AREN'T I!?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone else: YES!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cinn: Still being tight on him, but hey! It's funny! No gags, because quite frankly I can't be arsed to think of any. Acctually, I'll give you a twins gag for the hell of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: I came to apologise for the fight we had on the freeway.  
  
Twins: Apology accepted. Do the other two apologise too?  
  
Neo: Which two? Trinity 'n' Morpheus?  
  
Twins: Yep.  
  
Neo: Erm... Hey you two!?!  
  
Trinity 'n' Morpheus: * enter * What?  
  
Neo: Do you two apologise too?  
  
Morpheus: Yeah.  
  
Trinity: Alright.  
  
Twins: Apologies accepted But, only if....  
  
Trinity: Only if what?  
  
Twins: You're available * point at Trinity *  
  
Trinity: You're asking me out?  
  
Twins: * nod eagerly *  
  
Neo: But she's already with me!  
  
Twins: So...?  
  
Trinity: Do you want to know my reply?  
  
Twins: * nod again *  
  
Trinity: I believe that I'm not available, I also believe that I'm with Neo, And I even Believe that you knew that. And if you don't like that, I believe you can go to hell!! * pulls out two guns *  
  
Twins: O.K. * look positively frightened. I mean c'mon who wouldn't they've been around Persephane for years! They've obviously learned not to underestimate women! *  
  
Trinity: Now we're all friends again. BIG HUG!!!!  
  
Everyone else: YAY!!  
  
Everyone: * hug *  
  
SE: AWWWWWW :SE  
  
Trinity: One, do you mind not feeling my bum!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Mouses not so normal day

Cinn: I was asked to do a mainly mouse chappie for the HYPAness fic, I did, I know it's probably stupid, but i wrote it whilst on a high so...? * shrugs * I've been writing a crimbo speacial. VERY long and quite pointless, but anyhoo here's the new chappie.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What Mouse gets up to.  
  
A "normal" day in the life of Mouse on the Neb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: Hm, this'll be a good thing to prank people with, absolutely brilliant!  
  
Neo: * enters * Whatcha doin'?  
  
Mouse: Hi, found the perfect thing to prank people with. * holds up said object *  
  
Neo: It's an icing bag.  
  
Mouse: Fill it with goop, then squiiiiiirt.  
  
Neo: Ooook.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Switch: MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mouse: Ops. Squirt?  
  
Switch: * picks up another icing bag * Squiiiiirt!  
  
Mouse: HEY!  
  
Switch+Mouse: * have a goop fight *  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
Mouse: This is getting better all the time.... Ew! Never spying on them again.  
  
Trinity: Did I just hear somet? * looks in direction of noise she heard *  
  
Neo: What'd you hear?  
  
Trinity: * spots Mouse in the vents * MOUSE!!!!!!  
  
Neo: Huh?  
  
Trinity: Look in the vent.  
  
Neo: * looks * Great! * sarcastic * Now people are spying on us!!  
  
Trinity: I'm SO blocking them up!  
  
Mouse: * decides to vanish to a place where neither Trinity nor Neo'll find him * ~ Think I'll just stick to modifying the woman in red program instead of watching others ~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Tank: Mouse! Get OUT of my chair!  
  
Mouse: * hurriedly tries to close down the program he was running *  
  
Tank: NOW!  
  
Mouse: * leaves chair without shutting program down *  
  
Tank: Mouse, how many times have I told you, this isn't for running programs like this! What if Morpheus found you?  
  
Mouse: Hadn't thought about it.  
  
Tank: Now go do something useful.  
  
Mouse: I'll repair the goop tap!  
  
1/2 hour later.....  
  
Trinity: * enters the mess *  
  
Mouse: ~ oh no! ~  
  
Trinity: Hello mouse.  
  
Mouse: ~ don't think about before, don't think about before, don't think about before ~ Hi.  
  
Trinity: Neo's looking for you...  
  
Mouse: Why?  
  
Trinity: How should I know?  
  
Mouse: Erm...... ~ don't think about before! ~  
  
Trinity: Dunno, and I don't think it's about before.  
  
Mouse: ~ don't get that image back in my head! ~ Oh, where is he then?  
  
Trinity: Dunno, finished mending the goop tap?  
  
Mouse: Think so.  
  
Trinity: * gets plate and gets some goop, but positions plate in such a way that it hits Mouse *  
  
Mouse: What was that for!?!  
  
Trinity: Before.  
  
Mouse: I'd already been punished for that! Some of the things I saw   
  
then I never want to see again. And not be able to get outa my head for a bit!  
  
Trinity: Your fault not ours. Shouldn't of tried to watch us then.  
  
Mouse: At least you didn't have the karma sutra book!  
  
Trinity: * raises an eyebrow *  
  
Mouse: Switch 'n' Apoc.  
  
Trinity: * gives Mouse you're-disgusting look * ~ I'll have to borrow it sometime! ~  
  
Mouse: * decides to leave and do something on his own *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Don't have a clue what happened to the original plot/idea! Never watch simpsons, too many weird ideas. And I'm sure the Simpsons family's based on mine! Only I don't have a brother just one sister. But the amount of crazzyness is about the same.... Anyway back to the very short story, I'll give you a few out-takes for the sake of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: Fill it with goop, then squiiiiiirt. * accidentally squirts bag. *  
  
Neo: OW! In eyes hurts!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: * leaves chair without shutting program down *  
  
Tank: Mouse, how many times have I told you, this isn't for running programs like this! Why didn't you tell me!?!  
  
Mouse: Erm....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Dunno, finished meaning the goop tap?  
  
Mouse: Think so.  
  
Trinity: * gets plate and turns tap on, but Mouse had modified it to get goop everywhere * MOUSE!!!  
  
Mouse: * edges out of the mess whistling *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: At least you didn't have the karma however you say the next bit book.  
  
Trinity: Karma sutra. 


	13. A chappie I wrote in 10 minutes

Cinn: Trying to write a fic in 10 minutes, so it'll probably be cr*p! But I'll do another chappie after this which'll be better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A 10 minute fic chappie.  
  
A not so normal 10 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo, Trinity and Morpheus are in the matrix when who does Neo spot...  
  
Neo: AGENT SMITH! * waves insanely *  
  
Trinity: Calm down, you've had coffee today haven't you?  
  
Morpheus * whistles *  
  
Neo: He gave it me, he said it t'was a juice of some sort. Think he said it was called tomacco juice...  
  
Trinity: That's a made up product from the simpsons.  
  
Neo: Oooooooh.  
  
Agent Smith: Hi all.  
  
Trinity: Hi.  
  
Neo: Hello insane person who killed me.  
  
Anyone in hearing distance: * back away from Neo positively worried *  
  
A random person in the crowd around them: * phones a loony bin *  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
3 men in white coats appear.  
  
1st white coat person(w.c.p.): Are you the one..  
  
Neo: who me? yeah.  
  
1st w.c.p.: as I was saying are you the one..  
  
Neo: I juts told you I was!  
  
1st w.c.p.: as I was saying. are you the one called Neo  
  
Neo: Oh right, yeah.  
  
2nd w.c.p.: You're coming with us!  
  
3rd w.c.p.: You've been classified as positively insane.  
  
Morpheus: Actually I thought that was agent Smith...  
  
Agent Smith: No need to tell the whole world!  
  
2nd w.c.p.: You're also coming with us then, and you can both fail our sanity test.  
  
Trinity: Cool! Can I take the sanity test!?!?!  
  
3rd w.c.p.: If you want....  
  
1 hour later....  
  
1st w.c.p.: Neo, 3 out of 20  
  
2nd w.c.p.: Agent Smith, 9 out of 20.  
  
3rd w.c.p.: and the woman who calls herself * peers at test * Trinity, 1 out of 20.  
  
Trinity: COOL! I'm almost totally insane!!! Morpheus you take the test!! Hey, where'd Morpheus go?  
  
another w.c.p.: he never came to the loony hospital.  
  
Trinity: WHAT!?!?!?! I'm in a loony hospital!  
  
1st w.c.p.: Yep.  
  
2nd w.c.p.: and you're not allowed to leave until you pass the sanity test.  
  
3rd w.c.p: and you need a 10 outa 20 to be able to pass at least.  
  
Agent Smith: Can't I go!?! I got 9!  
  
1st w.c.p.: FAILED!  
  
Agent Smith: WAAAA! I know! I'll repossess someone new! * does just that. *  
  
Neo: AW! Now we're left on our own in a loony bin!  
  
Trinity: Great! LOVE THE CHRISTMAS PRESSI!! * sarcastically yells ,at the 4 w.c.people who have just left them locked in a loony hospital room. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Ooook Neo and Trinity in a loony bin.... What the h*ll am I on? O.K. review please and I'll tell you whether they get out of the loony bin without doing anything only lunatics do.... And I didn't really stick to the 10 min thing, who cares. I'll do another chappie if I get reviews. Gags? Nope. Don't have any ideas for any. I know I'll do some out-takes!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: AW! Now we're left on our own in a loony bin!  
  
Trinity: Great! LOVE THE CHRISTMAS PRESSI!! HINT HINT!  
  
Neo: * rolls eyes *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd w.c.p: and you need a 10 outa 20 to be able to pass at least.  
  
Agent Smith: Can't I go!?! I got 9!  
  
1st w.c.p.: alright, I got 9 so you can go.  
  
Agent Smith: YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd w.c.p.: and the woman who calls herself * peers at test * Trinity, 1 out of 20.  
  
Trinity: COOL! I'm almost totally insane!!!  
  
1sr w.c.p.: No that's a 0 out of 20...  
  
Trinity: I'm TOTALLY INSANE!!  
  
Everyone else: yep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: Hello insane person who killed me.  
  
Anyone in hearing distance: * back away from Neo positively worried *  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Trinity: HELLO! Random person in the crowd around us! You're supposed to be ringing the loony bin remember!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd w.c.p.: and the woman who calls herself * peers at test * Trinity, 1 out of 20.  
  
Trinity: COOL! I'm almost totally insane!!! Morpheus you take the test!!  
  
Morpheus: O.K.!!  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
2nd w.c.p.: 0 outa 20!!  
  
Trinity: YAY someone is more insane than me! And I proved Morpheus is insane!!! Beleive me now Switch!?!?!  
  
Switch: * Randomly apears out of no-where * O.K. O.K. you win!  
  
Trinity: * Looks smug. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Sequel to last chapie

Cinn: After they failed the sanity test, what'd they get up to? Did they get out? Did they get rescued or left? You wanna find out? Read on...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Afterwards.  
  
What happens when you fail a sanity test with someone else. And you're friends can perform spectacular stunts, and the person you failed the sanity test with can fly?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 days later....  
  
Trinity: O.K. you can stop that now....  
  
Neo: * who is currently flying round in circles * Stop what?  
  
Trinity: Flying around in circles, you've been doing that for the past 2 days, aren't you a bit bored with that now?  
  
Neo: Nope.  
  
Trinity: Well stop it anyhows. * picks up another magazine on how to be sane *  
  
Isabell: Yo, what you doin'?  
  
Trinity: Gettin' bored, you?  
  
Isabell: Pretty much the same. What's your name anyways?  
  
Trinity: Trinity, yours?  
  
Isabell: Isabell. Cool name, is yours.  
  
Trinity: Thanks.  
  
Isabell: How come the person with you can fly?  
  
Trinity: Don't have a clue. Why you here?  
  
Isabell: Some random person in the crowd reported me 'cause I was going to do some free running without practice or supervision.  
  
Trinity: Oh. ~ practically what I do for a livin ~ Take you failed the sanity test after that.  
  
Isabell: Yep, got a 9. And I have to say I'm proud of it.  
  
Trinity: Why?  
  
Isabell: I've been tryin to prove I'm insane for years.  
  
Trinity: OOK.  
  
Neo: Hey! You're ignorin' me!  
  
Trinity: I've been ignoring you for the past 2 days.  
  
Neo: Oh.  
  
Isabell: What'd you get on the sanity test.  
  
Trinity: I got a 1, and Neo here got a 3.  
  
Isabell: Neo?  
  
Trinity: * points behind her * The idiot who can fly.  
  
Isabell: Oh.  
  
Trinity: How long've you been here?  
  
Isabell: 2 years.  
  
Trinity: Lucky you....  
  
Isabell: Not really.  
  
Trinity: I was jokin'.  
  
Isabell: Oh. Nearly lunch time.  
  
Trinity: I know. I've only been here 2 days and I know what happens all the time.  
  
Isabell: pretty quickly picked up by all. And do your best to avoid the w.c.p. they like to torment and torture you.  
  
Trinity: How'd you mean?  
  
Isabell: Well let's just say they like to gossip and trip you up. And more.  
  
Trinity: That's what guns are for.  
  
Isabell: You have a gun?  
  
Trinity: 3.  
  
Isabell: I wouldn't try to bust your way out, it's hopeless. I've tried.  
  
Trinity: With guns? And people who can fly?  
  
Isabell: Guns yes, people who can fly, no.  
  
Trinity: Well Morpheus better hurry up and try to find a way to get us out. Or he knows I'll kill him when I next see him.  
  
Isabell: Who's Morpheus? Your boyfriend?  
  
Trinity: Good god no! That's just wrong even sayin' it!  
  
Isabell: Take it you don't like him much.  
  
Trinity: No, he's my friend, I just don't like him in that way.  
  
Isabell: oh.  
  
Trinity: You'll see him sooner or later.  
  
Isabell: Oh.  
  
Trinity: Have none of your friends tried to get you out?  
  
Neo: She's a normal person, not like she has any crime busting friends.  
  
Trinity: She might.  
  
Isabell: Nope.  
  
Trinity: You're missin' out there!  
  
Neo: Trinity! Stop tryin' to convert half the population into criminals!  
  
Trinity: I'm not!  
  
Random w.c.p.: LUNCH TIME!!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Neo: Matrix food is SO much better than real world food!  
  
Trinity: Neo shut-up.  
  
Neo: Hey no ones going to believe me or anythin'. They're either insane or think I'M insane.  
  
Trinity: If they think the latter they're most defiantly right.  
  
Neo: Same to you!  
  
Trinity: Just shut-up and tell me if anyone comes. * gets phone out * Morpheus....  
  
Morpheus: * from phone * What?  
  
Trinity: Where are you?  
  
Morpheus: On the Neb. keeping watch.  
  
Trinity: Why aren't you coming to get us outa here!?!  
  
Morpheus: 'Cause it's where you belong.  
  
Trinity: MORPHEUS!!!!!!  
  
Morpheus: O.K. O.K. I'll come and get you out, just not right now.  
  
Trinity: Better be before the day after tomorrow!  
  
Morpheus: Will be.  
  
Trinity: Good. * puts phone away *  
  
Isabell: * sticks her head back around the door * Who were you shouting at?  
  
Trinity: Morpheus, stupid plonker he is.  
  
Isabell: * enters the room properly and sits down * Take it you're in a mood with him...  
  
Trinity: Yep.. ~ you better still come tomorrow Morpheus! ~  
  
Isabell: Where's your friend?  
  
Trinity: Who? Neo? Don't have a clue. Trying to keep tabs on him is very difficult. Spend a week or two with him and you'll find that out.  
  
Isabell: Oh, you tryin' to get out tomorrow?  
  
Trinity: * nods *  
  
Isabell: Last time we all tried to get out. That was 1 year ago tomorrow. None of us prevailed.  
  
Trinity: Thanks for the encouragement. But I bet I've done harder things than bust out of a loony bin.  
  
Neo: * returns * you got that right.  
  
Trinity: just 'cause I jump through a few windows and stuff.  
  
Neo: And...  
  
Trinity: And jump 8 odd ft to get across a main road from roof to roof.. But you fly!  
  
Neo: Yeah, 'cause it's easy!  
  
Trinity: * glares * Anyways, I'm getting out now!  
  
Isabell: How!?!  
  
Trinity: * turns around from leaving the room * Cheating.  
  
Isabell: I gotta see this. * follows *  
  
Neo: ~ Hey! I don't wanna be lonely! ~ * also follows *  
  
1/2 an hour later.....  
  
w.c.p.: 5 out of 20!!  
  
Trinity: that so isn't right! I got a 10 and you know I did!!  
  
w.c.p.: * smirks * I can do what I want.  
  
Trinity: No you can't! It's law if we get 10 or over you have to let us go!  
  
w.c.p.: You didn't get 10.  
  
Trinity: I did you marked it wrong!!!  
  
w.c.p.: Did I?  
  
Trinity: Oh fine I give up, but you'll regret it! * storms back to her loony bin room *  
  
Isabell+Neo: * follow *  
  
Trinity: I'm sure he's Smith! * throws herself down onto her bed *  
  
Isabell: Smith? * leans against door after closing it *  
  
Neo: Some guy who's tryin' to kill us. * sits down next to Trinity on their bed *  
  
Isabell: You don't have many friends do you?  
  
Trinity: We do, just not here.  
  
Isabell: * looks confused *  
  
Trinity: You'll understand sooner or later..  
  
Isabell: Oh good. How come you're wearin' all black?  
  
Trinity: Way we are.  
  
Neo: Actually I just wear black 'cause the rest of 'em do...  
  
Trinity: Copycat! Anyways why do you wear that trenchcoat? It makes you look like you're wearin' a dress most of the time.  
  
Neo: It's a coat! Do not insult the coat!  
  
Trinity: * giggles * Sor-ry. Just 'cause you're the one means you have NO power over me!  
  
Neo: Really?  
  
Isabell: Huh? The one?  
  
Trinity: Oh God this aint good.  
  
Neo: Yeah I know I'm God!  
  
Trinity: No you aint!  
  
Isabell: He's totally insane aint he?  
  
Trinity: Yep. I know. And I'm insane to be with him!  
  
Isabell: So he's your boyfriend?  
  
Trinity: Unless he stops acting so insane, yep.  
  
Isabell: * nearly falls over laughing * No wonder you failed the sanity test.  
  
Trinity: * kicks Isabell in usual manner. The crane or scorpion kick whatever you call it *  
  
Isabell: OW!! F*ck that hurts!  
  
Trinity: Never insult me.  
  
Isabell: Aren't you ever scared of her?  
  
Neo: Sometimes. But remember I can fly.  
  
Trinity: And I can win more fights than you!  
  
Neo: No need to rub it in that I died!  
  
Isabell: what the h*ll. If you died how come you're standing in front of me alive?  
  
Trinity: * gets phone out * Shall I tell her?  
  
Morpheus: Yes, 'cause you've told her too much.  
  
Trinity: O.K. * puts phone away *  
  
Isabell: Tell me what?  
  
Trinity: Is the door closed?  
  
Isabell: Yeah.  
  
Trinity: Right, what we've been talking about. This isn't the real world.  
  
Isabell: Real enough to me.  
  
Trinity: Well you haven't been unplugged yet so it will be.  
  
Neo: You don't want to get unplugged believe me!  
  
Trinity: Shut-up. Just 'cause you died. This * waves arms around * is a computer program, the entire world we're in at the moment is a computer program.  
  
Isabell: Cool, but how can that be?  
  
Trinity: Machines created it for an energy source. People in the computer program provide energy for the machines. This computer program is called the matrix.  
  
Isabell: I've seen that film. It's well COOL!  
  
Trinity: Yeah but...  
  
Isabell: Have you seen it?  
  
Trinity: Yes.  
  
Isabell: Oh did you like the bit where...  
  
Trinity: Shut-up! It's real! That's what I'm saying! The movie is real!  
  
Isabell: Oh, right.  
  
Trinity: Now do you understand?  
  
Isabell: Sorta. So that's why you look so much like the people from it...  
  
Trinity: This is ridiculous.  
  
Isabell: I heard that.  
  
Trinity: Really? Remember I'm armed.  
  
Neo: I'd advise you not to try her patience, She'll kill you....  
  
Trinity: * glares * Who wants to get out the easy way?  
  
Isabell: Easy way?  
  
Trinity: Tonight, sneak 3 tests. Take 'em, and mark 'em our selves. then hand them in tomorrow...  
  
Isabell: um, O.K.  
  
Next day....  
  
Trinity: there you go, our tests, now we can leave.  
  
w.c.p.: Says who?  
  
Isabell: The law.  
  
Trinity: * starts to leave *  
  
another w.c.p.: Oh no you don't.  
  
Trinity: Oh yes I do. * kicks *  
  
2nd w.c.p.: OW!  
  
Trinity: Outa my way!  
  
1st w.c.p.: * aims gun at Trinity's head * Get back now...  
  
Trinity: * blank look * Do you mind. I'm `trying` to escape here. And this is just an unnecessary delay.  
  
W.c.p.: Get back now, or I fire...  
  
Trinity: You wouldn't dare. Do you want to or should I? Neo?  
  
Neo: * kicks gun out of w.c.p.'s hand *  
  
Trinity: Now, we'll be on our way. ~ Morpheus there better be a motorcycle or something outside! ~ * leaves *  
  
Neo+Isabell: * follow *  
  
Trinity: Hee hee. * jumps on a motorbike * ~ thanks! ~  
  
Neo: Sh*t no!  
  
Trinity: You coming?  
  
Neo: No!  
  
Isabell: * hops on motorbike * Why not?  
  
Neo: You've never seen her drive.  
  
Isabell: No...  
  
Neo: You're about to find out....  
  
Smith: HI ALL!  
  
Trinity: Good god not you again. I thought you were dead!  
  
Smith: WAAAA!! I'm unloved and unwanted!!!!  
  
Trinity: Too true.  
  
Neo: Hey we're you're friends.  
  
Trinity: Neo he's the guy who keeps trying to kill us!  
  
Isabell: Smith?  
  
Trinity: Yep that's him.  
  
Smith: Hi Isabell!  
  
Neo: You two know each other?  
  
Isabell: Unfortunately.  
  
Trinity: C'mon let's get to a phone.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Smith: HEY!! I'm supposed to try to kill you all first!  
  
Trinity: That's why you don't have any friends. * drives off *  
  
Neo: * does flying thing. Or more commonly known on the Neb as his superman thing. *  
  
Isabell: ARGH!  
  
Trinity: I'm a good driver really, just I've learnt to be very quick 'cause I normally have about 3 agents chasin' me!  
  
Isabell: OH!  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Trinity: When you eventually arrive at the hard-line.  
  
Neo: Sor-ry.  
  
Trinity: You should be, they could've cut it!  
  
Phone: * ring *  
  
Trinity: You goin' or me?  
  
Neo: ME FIRST! I'm the one, I have more power therefore I should go first! * picks up phone and vanishes *  
  
Trinity: You have a choice, come or stay?  
  
Isabell: I'll stay for a bit.  
  
Trinity: O.K. but I can guarantee that Morpheus'll come back in looking for you in a few days 'cause we told you so much.  
  
Isabell: I'll watch out for ya's then.  
  
Trinity: Hm. See ya. Been nice to have a bita female company though. I'm the only woman on my ship, so...? Well unless you count Neo, who can act like a girl.  
  
Isabell: I thought he was your partner?  
  
Trinity: Yeah. So? I'm expected to be nice to him!?! I had to resurrect him, isn't that enough!?! What's he ever done for me, apart from save my life...?  
  
Isabell: Ooook.  
  
Trinity: * starts talking to the sky * By the way I know you heard all that.  
  
Phone: * ring *  
  
Trinity: Thank-you. See ya! * picks up phone and vanishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: What happened to the original crazzyness????? Don't ask me where all the stupidity went 'cause I don't know. Anyways, review. And Merry Christmas! You want stupidity, here's an alternate ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alternate Ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Trinity: When you eventually arrive at the hard-line.  
  
Neo: Sor-ry.  
  
Trinity: You should be, they could've cut it!  
  
Phone: * ring *  
  
Trinity: You goin' or me?  
  
Neo: ME FIRST! I'm the one, I have more power therefore I should go first! * picks up phone and expects to disapear down said phone. only he just hears a mysterious voice *  
  
Mysterious Voice: Hello.  
  
Neo: Erm, hi. I thought I was supposed to be disapearin' down this phone.  
  
Mysterious Voice: No.  
  
Neo: Who are you anyways, no person just goes around ringing street phones.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Don't you recognise my voice you insane loonatic!?!  
  
Neo: No.  
  
Mysterious voice: The person standing behind you on thier phone!  
  
Neo: TRINTIY!!! * puts phone down *  
  
Trinity+Isabell: * laugh *  
  
Neo: Not funny!  
  
Trinity: Was!  
  
Neo: O.K. no more pranks.  
  
Trinity: Sorry didn't hear you.  
  
Neo: I said no more pranks.  
  
Trinity: Still didn't hear you.  
  
Neo: I SAID I SAID NO MORE PRANKS!!  
  
Trinity: Nope, still didn't hear you.  
  
Neo: I give up.  
  
Phone: * ring *  
  
Neo: * picks it up and vanishes *  
  
Phone: * ring *  
  
Trinity: See ya. Oh keep away from the agents. Or suits as we somtimes call 'em. They'll want you dead.  
  
Isabell: O.K.  
  
Trinity: * picks up phone and vanishes *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
